United States of America (Fallout)
The United States of America, '''often called the United States, USA, US, '''or '''America '''for short, was a pre-war Federal Republic located in North America and had one of the last surviving economies from the Global Energy crisis during the 21st century in the Fallout universe. The US is a massive global superpower of the Soviet Union and China. From 2066 to 2077 the US and China would be locked in a massive war however the US was to be the victor when the Great War began on October 23rd 2077 leaving both America and China and the world in radioactive ruins. History the United States follows the same history like in our world up until the 1960s where the US and the USSR open up diplomatic relations with each other then China thus leaving the USSR surviving deep into the 21st century. Around the 2050's oil resources had began to ran low and the US and China had a race against time to acquire the world's last remaining oil resources. American spies sabotaged an Oil Rig from China allowing the US to claim the oil, however, Alaska was soon invaded around 2066 by military forces from China forcing the American Forces to head up to Alaska. Battle of Anchorage and Annexation of Canada In 2051 the US had invaded and annexed Mexico, however, it is unknown what happened but presumably is was a success due to the US Military being far superior to the Mexican army and possibly took over some Mexican territories. In 2067 the US Army was advancing deep into the city of Anchorage when the PLA set up massive artillery cannons on the cliff sides of the city's outskirts forcing more US troops to be deployed into the state through Canada but the Canadian government had been very agitated with the US for using Canada as a tool to get to Alaska and stopped it but in response the in the year 2067 the United States military invaded Canada and by January of 2076 American troops had just fully annexed Canada into the US. Meanwhile during the annexation American Forces were locked in a brutal firefight between them and the People's Liberation Army led by General Jingwei. In 2073 after Xin was elected President of China, biological weapons were used against the US Forces in Alaska in hopes of slowing them down. The outcome is unknown but it is most likely that the US Forces continued to advance and managed to get past the biological strikes despite possible heavy casualties. In 2074 power armor units soon invaded mainland China to distract the PLA and despite being bogged down the US Forces held their ground and invaded fully in 2076 and on January of 2077 Anchorage was retaken and Alaska liberated. On October 23rd 2077 the Great War began leaving the entire world in ruins from nuclear fire. Government the US government in the fallout world was a democratic republic with 2 main political parties and the President as the country's de facto leader. Around the time of the resource wars riots had begun to break out and the US government began to be less democratic and more authoritarian. US government soon became more power hungry as it invaded Mexico and Canada and had US troops used during martial law. Military the United States Armed Forces was the pre-war military force and was made up of the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corp, and National Guard like in our world. As in our world, the Fallout US military is the most powerful and technologically advanced army in the entire world and made it to Beijing when the great war started. Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Fallen Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Leaders Category:Virtually Resourceful